


Six Bucks an Hour

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ando's nightmare come true in baby form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Bucks an Hour

Ando bounced Chieko on his knee, looking at the infant dubiously. There were many things he would do in the name of friendship, but this seemed more than even Tony Stark would ask of Steve Rogers.

“I think that the invincible cheerleader should have charge of her,” he said as Charlie memorized the layout of the building she was going to breach with Hiro and Mr. DL Sanders to help prevent the paradox with Sylar. “What if I break her?”

“She’s just a baby! You won’t break her!” Charlie said with a laugh, obliterating the map with two taps on the paper. “Hiro, sweetie, is Ando always so excitable?”

Hiro smirked at Ando, who felt it was unfair that two days after leaving Ando at the diner alone, he should return with the red-haired waitress as his wife and the mother of his three-month-old daughter. Hiro should have at least taken Ando along on his adventures once there was no further danger of the cheerleader or Charlie’s death at the hands of this man Sylar. Instead Hiro had left him to be afraid and bored while he was off having good fun, and now needed Ando to babysit.

And then Hiro made it worse by humiliating his friend in front of his wife.

“He is afraid of dirty diaper,” Hiro said succinctly.

Ando suddenly wished for something very, very bad to happen to his friend on his mission. Perhaps not death or capture, but perhaps if his pants split…

“He is afraid of dirty diapers,” Charlie corrected, pecking Hiro on the cheek while Hiro continued to smile like an overly lucky man. “Okay, let’s go, I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.”

Ando did not understand Charlie and Hiro. She could memorize anything and he could stop time. But still she went to her waitress job and he went to odd jobs as if they were not able to get very rich quickly.

And how would they pay him for changing the dirty diaper if they only had Charlie’s waitress money?

“They should pay you! So you can pay the babysitter!” Ando called after them. He looked at Chieko, who smiled like her mother and had her father’s eyes. “Oh, please do not pee on me.”

Chieko clearly was making no promise about that.


End file.
